


Snow Much Fun

by unseenbox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unseenbox/pseuds/unseenbox
Summary: Caspar learns that war-skirts are not, in fact, appropriate winter attire in Faerghus.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Snow Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the fact that it is currently too cold to exist outside.

Caspar whistled as he made his way through the snowbank. It snowed the night before, and he figured from the little flakes catching on his cloak that it’d probably snow again today. Still, he didn't see why people complained so much about the cold in Faerghus. It seemed perfectly nice to him! Sure, okay, it was a little chilly, and the wind stole his scarf a turn in the road ago, and snow kept getting stuck inside his boots, but so what? A little cold wasn’t gonna kill him, even if it was a lot of cold out here. And anyway, complaining wasn’t gonna get him to Castle Gaspard any faster, so he just kept right on walking. It even felt kind of nice in the sun, all warm and tingly.

He'd poked around Faerghus before loads of times, on bandit hunts and battlefields and stuff like that, but he figured that didn’t really count. It was kind of hard to appreciate the scenery when he was busy trying to kill the other guy before he got him. Now he had a lot of spare time and nothing much else to do, since the war wrapped up and there was a king sitting on the throne. He didn’t really want to think about how his father died trying to hold the line, or that he’d kind of helped end the Empire he’d been raised in, so he didn’t. Instead he thought about Ashe. He thought about Ashe a lot. He was really smart, smarter than him, and he cared a lot about important stuff like protecting people and feeding lost cats. Maybe Ashe could help him think of other things he could be doing, too.

First, though, he had to keep walking his way there. Empty-handed trees lined the path previously carved by wagon wheels and horse hooves. Some of the grooves went so deep that he could still see them under the thin layer of snow. In the distance, he saw little clouds of smoke rising from chimneys, or, well, he really hoped it was coming from chimneys, so he figured he was getting pretty close to Gaspard now. He picked up the pace, jogging through the woods. Caspar could see his breath puffing in the air as he went, but least his toes weren’t so cold anymore! The speed paid off, because before he knew it, stone walls and wooden gates popped up on the horizon. As he got closer, he could see thatch-covered houses, too, and a farmer having a heated argument with his own plow. The snow fell a bit faster now, and several fat flakes started to stick to his skin.

He gave a little salute to the guards at the gate. “Hey! Lemme in, will ya? It’s kinda cold out here, if you couldn’t tell!” Caspar brushed off some of the clingy snowflakes as he huffed and caught his breath. The two guards shared a puzzled look, one of them scratching at their helmet.

“Uh. Hey?” Guard One saluted right back, before tightening their grip on their spear. “Are you here for some kind of business, or are you just looking for an inn for the night?”

“Yeah, the first one! I’m here to see Ashe!” Guard Two tilted their head in response, still blank faced. “You know, Ashe? He’s got freckles, he’s really good with a bow, and I think he’s kind of technically in charge around here? That’s what he told me, anyway.”

“Oh!” The second guard jumped in. “You mean Ashe Ubert, right?”

“Yeah, him!” Caspar grinned. “So can I come in already?”

The first guard rubbed at their chin. “Give me a moment. I’ll announce your arrival. You are…?”

“Oh, right, my name would probably help, huh?” He chuckled, then thumped his chest. “I’m Caspar.” He left off the last name, not wanting to get any strange looks. Besides, he didn’t think it was really so important that he was a ‘von’ anything.

“Right. Caspar, got it.” The first guard nodded. “You can come inside. But don’t go wandering off.”

“There’s some tea in the gatehouse, if you want any while you wait.” The second guard frowned when they looked up at the sky. “Looks like you came at just the right time. Snow’s starting to pick up.”

He spared a glance at the grey clouds gathering in the sky. Huh. There weren’t any little gaps of sun coming through anymore, either. He walked through the open gate, just as the first guard marched off to find Ashe. He hung around the entrance for what felt like ages. The snow fell quicker, melting on his coat as he paced. He waddled his way inside the gatehouse once or twice, but he felt awkward poking around, so he spent most of his time out in the open air. The wind whipped at his cloak and nipped at his fingers, but he brightened when he saw a bright blue coat pop on the horizon. There he was!

“Ashe! Hey, Ashe!” He ran down the path to get to him faster. Ashe had his hood up to keep snow out of his soft gray hair, and some snowfall had started clinging to his armor, too. He wasn’t smiling, though, which seemed a little odd. In fact, he seemed kind of upset as he reached him, frowning and wide-eyed.

“Caspar?! What are you doing here?” Ashe squinted at him. “And what are you wearing?”

Caspar mimicked the motion. Cloak, check. Armor, check. Tunic, check. Underpants, check. Socks, check. Boots, check. Nope, no problems here. “I’m visiting you, that’s what!” He frowned, suddenly concerned. “Wait, is there something wrong with what I’m wearing?”

Ashe looked down at his bare legs, then slowly looked back up. “You’re, uh, not wearing any pants.” With a raised eyebrow and a small chuckle, he added, “You must be pretty cold out here.”

Pfft, what did Ashe take him for? He could handle a little cold. He raised his arms, hands up, almost like he was trying to keep Ashe away. “It’s not that bad, Ashe. It was even kind of warm when I was walking up.”

Which was probably the wrong thing to say, judging from how Ashe’s eyes went wide. He reached out and took him by the elbow without any further argument. “That’s really not good, Caspar. If you can’t feel how cold it is, it’s a lot easier to get hurt. Come on, let’s get you inside.”

“Aw, fine.” Caspar grumbled around a smile as he let himself be corralled. Their boots crunched through the snow and stone, and he felt a bit warmer already. Ashe’s eyes were really bright in the greyish afternoon, so he kept glancing over at Ashe to see if he could see them better. Ashe didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t say anything, but his face looked a little bit pinker. Huh. Maybe he was warm, too? As they walked, Ashe talked about his little siblings and the snow figures they built the day before, and before he knew it, they’d reached the manor house.

It wasn’t anything like the sprawling mansion he’d grown up in, but more like a fortress. It was about two stories tall and had those little grooves carved into the stone that you could fire arrows through on the second floor. All it lacked was the moat, but if the snow kept up, they’d probably get a good-sized sledding hill on the front lawn. Between the snow and the wind, it was getting harder for Caspar to see where he was going, so he crossed his fingers and hoped he didn’t walk into a wall or tree or something. He was pretty lucky, because Ashe didn’t steer him wrong. Instead, he pushed the big wooden door open and shoved him inside, shutting the door as quickly as possible behind them.

Caspar huddled in the sudden warmth, clapping his arms as all the cold he didn’t feel before came back to him. He looked around the entrance hall, from the tapestries on the wall to the rugs on the floor, as his knees knocked together and he shivered. “Alright, so you might’ve had a good point about the pants.”

Ashe returned to his side, still frowning. “We can worry about your choice of wardrobe later. Right now, let’s just concentrate on getting you warmed up.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding on as tightly as he could, which turned out to be pretty damn tight. It seemed to be working, too, because warmth spider-crawled its way out from where his hand squeezed. Caspar’s cheeks were red, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold, or, uh, other reasons.

“Aw,” Caspar whined. He rubbed at the back of his head, suddenly bashful. “You don’t gotta go out of your way for me.”

Ashe shook his head, and was it weird that his little smile made his heart do a flip? “It’s no trouble at all. All we really need from here are some blankets and place in front of the fire, and you’ll be good as new. And,” he paused, slightly pink in the face, “Well, I like being close to you like this.”

“Ashe!” Caspar turned around in his hold, somehow even redder than before, hugging him by the waist. Ashe was a little taller than him, but that didn’t matter, because it meant he could grumble into his shoulder and hide. “Don’t say stuff like that, or I’m gonna have to kiss you.”

Ashe went still for a moment. Then, quiet and soft, enough that he could probably deny it later if he wanted, he said, “Would that really be so bad?”

That settled it. Caspar pulled back a little, grinning like a lit firecracker. “Only one way to find out. Get over here!” He stood up on his toes and, before he could pretend to second guess himself, kissed him like he knew what he was doing. He didn’t, but it couldn’t be that hard, right? Sure, maybe to an outsider it looked like he just mashed his mouth on top of Ashe’s for a minute or two, but it didn’t matter, because he was kissing Ashe. Ashe! His breath was so warm, and he could feel him exhale like he was sighing, and Caspar thought that might just be the best thing he’d ever felt. Besides how Ashe’s hands were holding him so tightly, or how Ashe’s lips were a little chapped, or how Ashe’s freckles looked when his face was all blurry because of how close they were. Okay, so it turned out there were a lot of best things about Ashe and kissing him. Who knew?

When they split apart, they took one look at each other and started laughing. They had to hold onto each other a little bit tighter to keep from falling over, but he had a feeling that neither of them really minded. Ashe brushed at his eyes as his shoulders shook. With a lopsided smile, he said, “It wasn’t bad at all.”

Caspar snickered like a chipmunk. “See? We’re all nice and toasty now.”

Ashe let go of his shoulder to reach for his hand. Still cold, and his fingers still tingled a bit, but getting warmer, and very quickly at that. “Come on. We’ll be nicer and toastier under some blankets.”

Caspar followed him, glad to know that he was right: Ashe really was good at thinking of other things he could be doing. By the time his armor ended up in a pile and the snow fluttered down in sheets outside, one of those things was cuddling up with him. The blankets helped, and the fire crackled nearby, but for his money, nothing seemed to warm him as much as Ashe’s knobby knees and elbows did when they bunched up against his.


End file.
